paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Bay Shorts / The Pups Training.
Adeventure Bay Shorts / The Pups Training. Characters. Rex Weathers. Chase. Rocky. Zuma. Skye. Marshall. Rubble. ---- Absent Characters. Denton and his Crew. ---- Story. The day after the events of ( A Rising Threat ) Rex Weathers is getting ready to train the pups to be fighters like him so they can all work together to defeat Denton and his Crew. Soon the pups gathered round to start training. Rex: Hi guys. Good your all here. Now firstly I'm going to talk about the basics of fighting. Although there are loads. There are 3 main ones to think about. One, Stay focused. Two, Be brave. And Three, Be quick. Rocky: Stay focused, Be brave and be quick. Got it. Rex: Good. Now i'm just going to see what you lot already know about fighting. Marshall: Well we all did Pup-Fu and got yellow belts. Rex: Oh good. Anything else? All the pups just shake their heads. Rex: Ok. Now that I know that you lot did Pup-Fu and earned yellow belts. We can start at stage 3 already as everything else you all would had covered. Now onto the first lesson. Rubble: What is it? Rex: Knife fighting like what I did with Denton. Chase: Cool! Rex: Now choose a knife and get used to it. All the pups: Ok! So the pups all chose a knife and got used to them pretty fast. Rex: Right. Now that you have got used to them. It's time to see what you can do with them. Zuma: What are we doing? Rex: We are going to cut peices of rope in half. They will be tied between two pieces of wood and your are to cut them in half. Pass this and your all ready too go! So the pups take it in turns to cut a piece of rope. Before long it was time for Rex to say if they passed or not. Rex: Guys. It is with great honor to say that you have passed! Skye: Yip Yip Yip! Yay! Rocky: Awesome! Zuma: Cool! Chase: Oh Boy! Marshall: Oh Yeah! Rubble: Woo Hoo! Rex: I see your all very happy. Rocky: You bet! Rex: Right. Now that you all have passed. You will all be ready to fight Denton and his crew. Chase: Are we going to go look for them? Rex: Nah! That will be just a waste of time. We shall just wait for him and his crew to come back to the lookout. Rubble: Will they ever come back? Rex: They sure will. They want revenge! They want me DEAD! Zuma: That is just not cool dude! Rex: Your right there Zuma. Skye: Hey Rex. Just saying. I you do get killed. Who will have your loved Black Pearl? Rex: If I die. I want you all to have her. Marshall: You can count on us if that happens Rex! Rex: Man. I'm so lucky to have such great friends! Then they all start laughing and howling happily! Will Continue in Denton's Plan B! Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Chase787 Category:Fanon shorts Category:Short stories Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Chase787 Story